ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 vs Capcom
Another game from the previous Street Fighter vs Ben 10. More characters had join forces together to stop Death from absorbing the orb of abyss. There will be new hyper combos, another final boss, and assist characters. the moves for the capacom characters are the same for mvc. Oh yeah..About Ben Tennyson he appeared in Ryu, Gwen, Kevin, Julie's endings and appeared as a cameo in the stages. Characters Captain Commcando Ryu Chun-Li Zangief Mega Man Morrigan Roll Strider Hiryu Jin Saotome Rikou Pyron Death (and his orb of abyss form) Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Julie Yamamoto Humungousaur Swampfire Big Chill Terraspin Water Hazard Armadrillo NRG Ampfibian Vilgax Secret Characters Evil Ryu Zero Abyss (1st form only) Grey Humungousaur Hyper NRG Dark Hazard Assist Characters Ruby Heart Amingo Ultimate Akuma Neptune Unknown Soldier Anita SonSon Gail Arthur Blodia Invert Project - 1 Invert Project - 2 Jetray Heatblast Ripjaws Diamond Head Rath Manny Pierce Alan Helen Rojo Blackheart (only for Death) Special Moves Terraspin :Hover Wind - Terraspin spins his flippers like he usually does. Shell Attack - Teraspin goes in his shell and slide to the opponent. Razor Fin - Just like Hover Wind except the other direction (Hyper Combo)Hover Tornado - an advanced version of hover wind. (Hyper Combo)Shell Slide Combination - Teraspin in his shell slides left and right multiple times. Water Hazard :'Aqua Jet - Water Hazard sprays 4 raindrops of acid. Aqua Plane - Water Hazard creates a acid shape that is similar to a plane and direct it to the opponent Ocean Dive - Water Hazard slides his stomach to the ground and trips the opponent. Hurricane Knee - Water Hazard spins his knee multiple times. (Hyper Combo)Aquatic Hurricane - Water Hazard performs multiple aqua jets. (Hyper Combo)Hazardous Punch - Water Hazard commands a huge shape of water to strike the opponent (Hyper Combo)Hyper Hurricane Knee - Water Hazard and his partner does a tag team hyper combo 'Armodrillo ':Hammer Arm - Armodrillo does a heavy arm thrust. Jackhammer Punch - Armodrillo punches the opponent with combos. Axis Swing - Armodrillo swings the opponent then throws him/her. (Hyper Combo)Asphalt Wave - Armodrillo makes a earthquake which the street will break and fall on the opponent. 'NRG :Shining Beam - NRG shoots beams from his suit. Sunshine Strike - NRG sends a high temperature light to strike the opponent. Hell Beam - Just like shining beam but it takes 2 seconds to finish. (Hyper Combo)Escape Spin - NRG escapes from his suit and spin the opponent with burning heat. (Hyper Combo)Hyper Armor - NRG upgrades a power up for his suit, his suit will be red but there is somethings he can't do in the battle like block,getting dizzy, and getting knocked down. 'AmpFibian :'Spectacular Thunder - AmpFibian shoots lightining bolts at the opponent. Tentacle Jolt - AmpFibian grabs the opponent and electricute him/her. Tentacle Punch - AmpFibian punch the opponent 5 times if it connects (Hyper Combo)Sacred Thunder - AmpFibian opens the Marvel universe and commands Thor to strike a powerful lighting. (Hyper Combo)Magnetic Shockwave - See Magneto. (Hyper Combo)Denjin Renka - Means Electro Lotus. AmpFibian creates a giant bolt and electricute the opponent. (Hyper Combo)Sea Stinger - AmpFibian creates a wave and if the opponent is stunned he electricutes him/her (Hyper Combo)Self-Destruct - AmpFibian grabs the the opponent 3 seconds and explodes, but he also killed himself and defeated the opponent in one shot. Grey Humungousaur: Same from the previous game except a hyper combo (Hyper Combo)Humungous Head Crash - Humungousaur headbutts the opponent with combos. Hyper NRG:Shining Beam - NRG shoots beams from his suit. Sunshine Strike - NRG sends a high temperature light to strike the opponent. Hell Beam - Just like shining beam but it takes 2 seconds to finish. (Hyper Combo)Escape Spin - NRG escapes from his suit and spin the opponent with burning heat. Dark Hazard :Aqua Jet - Dark Hazard sprays 8 raindrops of acid. Aqua Plane - Dark Hazard creates a acid shape that is similar to a plane and direct it to the opponent Ocean Dive - Dark Hazard slides his stomach to the ground and trips the opponent. Hurricane Knee - Dark Hazard spins his knee multiple times. (Hyper Combo)Aquatic Hurricane - Dark Hazard performs multiple aqua jets. (Hyper Combo)Hazardous Punch - Dark Hazard commands a huge shape of water to strike the opponent (Hyper Combo)Final Neptune - Dark Hazard covers the screen with dark storms and whrilpools. Assist Character Moves Ruby Heart - Sublimation Amingo - Ball Attack Ultimate Akuma - Gou Ball Neptune - Shark Dive Unkown Soldier - Gun Fire Anita - Object Storm SonSon - Ape Splash Gail - Velociraptor Rush Arthur - Heavenly Slash Blodia - Blodia Punch Invert Project - 1 - Fire Fist Invert Project - 2 - Spinning Bird Kick Jetray - Airray HeatBlast - Solar Blast Ripjaws - Bloody Chomp Diamond Head - Crystal Shot Rath - Berserker Wrath Manny - Four Arm Lariat Pirece - Needle Blow Alan - UnderFire Helen - Speed Max Rojo - Triple Motorcycle BlackHeart - Dark Thunder Trivia Megaman and NRG are rivals because they're robotic-like and they blast similar projectiles. Death is not the grim reaper. Humungousaur is rivals with Zangief because they have similar fighting type,having immuse strength,slow,and hard hitters. The ben 10 side charcters are looking anime. Category:Video Games